


Jealousy Within

by DragonBreath99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Endgame Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Amber/Andi Mack, Minor Buffy Driscoll/Marty, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-23 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19691848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBreath99/pseuds/DragonBreath99
Summary: When TJ gets a new boyfriend, Cyrus doesn't like him dating TJ. As he goes through his feelings, he denies them at first but realizes he has a crush on him. Will his jealousy get the worse in him?





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus's POV

It was just a normal day in Shadyside, I was just hanging out with Andi and Buffy like normal, Amber brought us our stuff and sat down next to Andi.

"It's not like I failed or anything," I complain.

Buffy smirked, "Oh you're just saying that."

"Shut up, I know what I said was dumb but I feel like it should be the other way around."

Amber sat there confused, "Wait, the thing that happened in gym class?" 

I frown, "I was climbing the rope in gym class and I slipped and fell on the mat."

Amber stood up, "I have to get back to my shift, I'll call you when I'm on my way to your place Bambi, love you."

Andi smiled, "Alright then, see you then."

Buffy shook her head, "Andi, so how do you think the test went."

Andi shot her a glare, "I believe it went okay, I think I might've passed or something."

I raise my eyebrows, "I think I failed, some of the stuff was difficult"

She nods, "Anyway, Bex wants me home for something see you guys later."

She left after that. Buffy and I eyed each other as Jonah walked in and sat down.

"I just saw Andi walking, she didn't say a word to me," he said.

Amber walked back over, "I think she just needed to get there without any distractions."

Jonah eyed her, "Well you're sort of a distraction for Andi."

Amber shook her head, "Well no wait she's my distraction, I just love that cute girl."

I chuckled, "Wow Amber you do gush about Andi a lot."

She crossed her arms, "Well she's my girlfriend for about a year and a half, of course, I would be."

Jonah smirked, "Wow all I know is that I think there will be a girl out there for."

We all laugh and I said, "We know that isn't true."

Amber walked off, Buffy stood up and headed out. I left after that.

As I was walking home, I saw TJ.

"Hey TJ, how are you today?" I asked,

He shrugged, "I need to tell Amber something important."

I stepped away. He walked off so I headed home.

TJ's Pov

I walked to The Spoon and straight to Amber. She looked annoyed when she saw me.

"What do you want, Tony?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering, do you have any plans with Andi this weekend?" I sigh.

She huffed, "No and no you dumbass."

I defend myself, "You don't know what I was going to ask."

She smirked, "I know, I just don't care." 

I walked out, "Fine you bitch."

She stormed off, "I need to talk to Andi, I'm running home to grab my bag and going to clean up before I head to Andi's."

She clocks out and walks out. I sit down and Jonah looks up.

"Oh hey TJ," he said.

"Look I need to talk to you, you saw how my sister denied what I was going to ask," I said.

He shook his head, "Yeah, she's most likely wanting to get to Andi's, you know how Amber is whenever she sees her."

I put my fist on the table, "The first day she started dating Andi, she wouldn't shut up about it." 

Jonah chuckled, "So what did you want to talk about."

I sigh, "My boyfriend is moving to town and I was wondering if someone would help me show him around."

Jonah raised his eyebrows, "What's his name?"

I smile, "Justin, he's probably the coolest guy ever."

Jonah just grinned, "Can't wait to meet him when he's here."

I walked out, now I need to tell Amber, she'll probably listen, wait no she wouldn't. But it never hurts to try.

Me: It's about a guy

Amber: You know I'm a lesbian and have a girlfriend, wait a minute, come over to Andi's, tell us.

Me: I'll be over when I can

After a walk to Andi's, I saw them waiting outside.

"Get in now," Amber demanded.

I walk in, "Ok his name is Justin." 

Andi eyes Amber with an odd look, then back to me, "Look TJ you can't do this to Cyrus."

I stood up, "I liked him but he never liked me back, it's not that simple you know."

Amber shrugs, "You could've asked you dumbass." 

Andi sat there quietly, while Amber just frowned, I gave her a nasty look, then Andi spoke up.

"Seriously TJ, you should've thought about it." Andi murmured.

I shook my head, "Too late now, Justin will be in town tomorrow Jonah is helping me show him around."

Amber shook her head, "Is he going to our high school as well?" 

I nodded, "Yeah and you will be meeting him tomorrow."

They groaned, "Why?"

I walked out, well that was complete shit. They wouldn't even want to meet him. I walked home.

Amber's POV

I snuggle closer to Andi, "Well I don't like the sound of that.'

Andi looks at me, "What do you mean by that?" 

I look up, "You know, Tony talking about his boyfriend or something like that."

Andi rubbed my arm, "Are you seriously thinking he's not a good person."

I sigh, "That depends."

She smiles, "We have to meet him first before making any assumptions."

I giggle, "Oh yeah."

She lifts my chin, "I love that about you."

I just stare at her, "Of course you love me."

She kisses me softly, "You know I love you." 

I stood up, "Let's watch that new series on StreamFilmz, I forgot the name."

She grabbed my hand, "It was, 'WEH: West End High', and has a beautiful cast of characters."

We sit on her bed. We put on the first episode, but Andi pauses it.

"I'm grabbing snacks," she kisses my cheek and walks out.

I go on my phone and go through some things. As soon as Andi was back she reached out for my hand. 

"You ready?" she asks me. 

I nod.

45 minutes later we both were done with the episode, I look at her.

"That was so amazing," I exclaim.

"I ship Lola with Mallory big time," she said.

I nod, "So do I, the look Lola had when that one person asked Mallory out, showed true signs of jealousy. Let's binge the next 9 episodes."

We got 4 episodes in and we were already getting tired. I lay on her bed and she leaves for a minute after she's back in we just talk.

"Somehow I can't stand Zayne in any way, he's such a homophobic jerk to Lola." I rant.

Andi sighs, "Yeah after we meet TJ's boyfriend tomorrow, we have to finish the season."

She turns the lamp off.

TJ's POV

When I got up I got into the group chat,

Me: Everyone, meet me at the Spoon At noon- 7:00 A.M.

Jonah: Got it- 7:05 A.M.

Buffy: Sure why not 7:15 A.M.

Cyrus: Of course, bro- 7:45

Marty: Indeed 8:00 A.M.

Amber: Ugh we'll be there 9:30 A.M.

Andi: Yeah, we will I guess 9:34 A.M.

TJ: Seriously, sis you don't care at all? 9:50 A.M.

Amber: I don't have to explain myself asshole 10:30 A.M.

TJ: Andi come get you girlfriend 10:35 A.M.

Andi: She's right next to me 10:40 A.M.

TJ: Well then see you all then 11:00 A.M.

I left the house and started walking, I noticed Andi and Amber walking towards me.

"Are you two heading there?" I ask. 

Amber turned around, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

I shrugged, "Nevermind."

Andi rolled her eyes, "Ok."

Amber perked up, "So when are we going to meet this Justin guy Tony Jacob?"

I growl, "Amber how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

She shrugged, "Come on bro, it's funny as hell."

Andi nods silently as we get to The Spoon. 

Amber looks at me, "I have today off jeez."

We sit at a table and wait for the others get to the school. Amber holds Andi's hand. I see them giggling. 

"Ok what's that about?" I ask confused.

Amber just blinked, "Nothing, look there are the others." 

They come and sit around the table.

I said, "Now that you all are here I want you all to meet someone when he gets here."


	2. Chapter 2

TJ's POV

From what it looks like, Amber is just giving me the annoyed look, Andi is just sitting there talking to Buffy and Cyrus, Jonah and Marty are talking. Amber stood up and walk towards me.

"We need to talk, now," she said in a tone.

I look at her, "Ok what?"

"Is this idiot moving here?" she asked.

I throw my hands up, "He's not an idiot."

She shook her head, "Ok I get it."

I raise my eyebrows, "You do?"

Amber shrugged, "Hey I don't even know, I am going back to sit with Andi." 

She walks right passed me when I moved and sits back down next to Andi. 

I walk back over, "OK I got a text, he's outside."

I open the door and look at him and go back in.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend, Justin." I exclaim.

Cyrus got up and walked out. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Anywho, that was Cyrus who walked out, that's Buffy, her boyfriend Marty, Jonah, my boring twin Amber, and her girlfriend Andi." I continue.

Amber got up, "Seriously bro why do you say that I am not boring, right Andi."

Andi nods, "My girl is not boring, she's adorable and everything."

Amber rests her head on Andi's shoulder, "I love you."

I shook my head, "You know I was joking about you being boring."

Amber nods, "Of course I do, you do that a lot to me you fucking asshole."

They leave after that. And the other leaves, finally some alone time with Justin.

Andi's POV

We were heading back to my place and we saw Cyrus on the swing so we went over to him. He looks up.

"Oh hey guys," he said quietly.

Amber sighs, "You left when that Justin guy came in."

Cyrus stood up, "I don't like him."

I nod, "Why? He's a nice guy TJ is dating."

Cyrus stood up, "There's your reason, you just said it."

I raise my eyebrows, "Cyrus are you jealous?"

He nods, "Can we talk about this later? I need some time to myself so I can think."

We left him alone. Amber eyed me.

"Let's finish the season of that show," she said, grabbing my hand.

As soon as we get on my bed, Amber looks at me, "Let's begin."

I chuckle, "This is why I love you, Ambs, you're my adorable, older girlfriend."

After the 10th episode ends. I look at her, she looks at me.

"I can't believe Lola and Mallory got together in the 6th episode," I said.

She shrugs, "Hey at least Zayne got expelled from the school."

"Yeah Anthony and Heather make a cute couple." I sigh.

Amber looks at me, "I wonder when season two will come out."

I held her chin, "At least it was a beautiful series."

She lays her head on the pillow next to me, "Damn right it was."

Buffy's POV

I was hanging out with Marty, shooting hoops and having fun. 

"I wouldn't do that Driscoll you're going to miss." he snickered.

I shoot it and it went in, "Ha take that fool."

He dropped his jaw, "How?"

I smirked, "No one can distract me."

I toss him the ball, "Hey so, I was thinking, that we should do a game to see who's better, I'll get my team and you find some random boys."

He nods, "Boys vs Girls, you're on."

We both nod and when everyone gets here we do a huddle.

"Ok girls we need two show the guys who's the boss."

They all nod. We eye the boys as we begin the game. Let's just say it was a tie. As I was walking home I saw Cyrus, I went over to him.

"Hey Cyrus how are you right now?" I say.

He looks at me, "What?"

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

He stood up, "What's it to ya."

I frown, "What's wrong." 

He got annoyed, "Nothing, I got to go."

I shook my head.

Cyrus's POV

I am so mad right now. When TJ introduced his boyfriend I felt kind of annoyed. I don't know why, but I can't stand Justin. I don't care if I don't know him that well. I just have to talk to Andi and Amber about this.

Me: Andi I'm ready to talk 1:30

Andi: Great, come over 1:32

Once I got there I sat in the chair.

"I don't get it, I left annoyed. I don't think I like Justin." I complain.

Amber shrugged, "Well maybe you're jealous."

I raise my eyebrows, "You think?"

She nods, "You probably are, why can't you see it."

Andi eyes me, "Cyrus I think Justin is a little overboard."

Amber turns her head towards Andi, "Wait, he's not a little overboard, you mean he's a little odd."

Andi gave Amber the kissy lips.

"Not in front of me, ok?"

Amber looked at me with saddened eyes, "Come on Cyrus let me be happy with Andi and kiss her in front of you."

I chuckled, "I'm just kidding you know."

Amber frowned, "Ha ha."

Cyruus groaned, "Well my sarcasm sucks."

Andi shrugged, "At least he won't be going to SAVA, which is a good thing."

Amber just had a look on her face, "Wait when do you start there?"

Andi chuckled, "I've been there since last week, this was the state testing week during my first week there."

Amber rested her head on Andi's shoulder, "I know I just love doing that."

I stood up, "I'll just go."

I left and headed for home, I needed time to figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates whenever I get a chance


End file.
